Under The Moon
by a1y-puff
Summary: Of Fuji and his random thoughts about random things Such as Kaguya-hime XD;; . oneshot. TezuFuji.


Title: **Under the Moon**

Author: a1y-puff  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Prompt: #07. Moonlight  
Genre: err… romance and a little drama, I think...  
Word Count: 1011  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Of Fuji and his random thought about random things (such as Kaguya-hime) XDD  
Warnings: totally random…  
Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Prompt belongs to "50scenes". Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** Well, I dunno why but when I saw the prompt 'moonlight', I suddenly had this random thought about Kaguya-hime. Thus, this fic was born. –sweatdrops-

And what's with me, really… when I'm not writing fluff, I write romance… isn't it kind of the same? Whew… I never knew I'm such a hopeless romantic XD;;

This is a (belated) birthday gift for **lovefujitez** (in LJ). Sorry for being late, and I hope you like this random fic .

* * *

**UNDER THE MOON  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful full moon, indeed. The moon was big, and its silvery light shone in the dark night sky. Tezuka himself thought the moon was beautiful tonight. Though he did not understand why his lover was so absorbed in its beauty that he hadn't moved from the balcony for almost twenty minutes now. 

Tezuka slowly stepped closer to the lithe man who leaned forward against the railing and had his chin supported by one hand. He looked upwards as if hypnotized by the moon. Tezuka approached him and silently stood beside the sapphire eyed man. 

Upon the presence of his lover, Fuji turned his head and smiled to acknowledge his companion, but then he diverted his gaze back to the full moon. Tezuka said nothing at this; he was only wondering what could be in Fuji's mind—which could be anything, really.

"Ne, Mitsu, you're like Kaguya-hime aren't you?" Fuji started. His tone was more like a statement then a question though.

And Tezuka's brows twitched. 

Fuji turned to see him and smiled as he asked, "You know about Kaguya-hime, don't you?"

"A character from an old fairytale. It is said to be the oldest Japanese narrative," Tezuka answered matter-of-factly, though he didn't see what made Kaguya-hime and _him_alike.

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's encyclopedia-like answer, and then he gazed back to the moon as he started speaking again, "Kaguya-hime was a baby who came to a pair who longed for a child through a stalk of bamboo. And overtime, she grew into a beautiful lady…"

_A beautiful lady_, Tezuka repeated inwardly. Exactly why he couldn't see what was so alike between him and Kaguya-hime. If one of them were to be compared with Kaguya-hime, Fuji would be the one, because he was beautiful, albeit being a man. But who knew what Fuji had in mind? He might refer to a different aspect of Kaguya-hime, Tezuka mused.

"Kaguya-hime had five Princes asking her to marry them, but she didn't seem to be interested in any of them. She gave them impossible tasks to fulfill, but of course, that was only her way to avoid marriage with them. And in the end, none of the Princes were able to accomplish the given tasks, and Kaguya-hime didn't have to marry any of them."

Still, Tezuka said nothing. His mind was trying to figure out where Fuji's story-telling was going to. He was partly amused, though mostly confused at just how random Fuji could be.

"One day, her adopted parents realized that Kaguya-hime always looked at the moon with her eyes filled with tears, but although they tried to question her gently, she was never able to tell them what's wrong…"

At this, somehow Tezuka kind of figured out of what Fuji was implying in this. If his guess was right, then he probably knew why Fuji said he was like Kaguya-hime.

But if that was true, than the moon was…

"When she was no longer able to hold it, Kaguya-hime finally told her parents that she did not belong there and should return to the moon, to where she was belonged. And despite the sadness of her adopted parents, she returned to the moon."

"Are you implying that now I am on the 'moon'?" Tezuka asked; his eyes gazed to the silver moon above.

Fuji turned his head to see Tezuka, smiled at him and then gazed back to the moon. "I'm not really saying that," he said. "But there are some similarities between you and Kaguya-hime."

"That I've rejected five women my parents chose for _omiai_[1"

"That, and that after all those years you've finally decided to tell your parents about… well, you being _different_," Fuji carefully said.

"About _us,_" Tezuka corrected him. 

Tezuka was suddenly reminded of the days where his family wanted him to get married soon, yet he wasn't able to tell the one he was in love with was another man. He had quite an agony back then. On one hand, he didn't want to disappoint his family. But on the other hand, he couldn't let go of Fuji. He just couldn't see himself carry on without Fuji. He knew it sounded, well… _lame_, and he didn't know he could feel that kind of sentimentality, but that was how he felt, and he couldn't lie to his heart. That was what made him decided to tell his family about him and Fuji; about their _love._

Seeing the faraway look in Tezuka's eyes, Fuji smiled at the bespectacled man. Then, he tore his eyes again to the sky and continued, "And despite your family's disapproval, you decided to leave… to be with me…" and after the last word came out, Fuji opened his eyes and smiled again at Tezuka. But this time, it was the kind of smile that was rarely seen, even for Tezuka. 

Tezuka stared at Fuji for a second, and then he stared back to the moon.

"If I were Kaguya-hime," he started and effectively caught Fuji's interest because this was one of those rare moments where Tezuka responded to his randomness. "Then you would've been the moon," he said, still with a straight face.

Fuji blinked at this, but then he smiled and leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder.

The '_where-I-belong'_that should've been the continuation of Tezuka's words remained unsaid, but Tezuka knew Fuji caught that already, even without him conveyed it into words. 

Fuji had always known.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moon," Fuji said again as he snuggled closer to Tezuka.

"Ah," Tezuka replied; snaking his arm around Fuji's shoulder.

They were silent for a few seconds, before Fuji spoke again, "I wonder if Kaguya-hime is happy on the moon," he asked as he threw a meaningful glance towards the taller man.

Catching the implied meaning of Fuji's question, Tezuka smiled to the lithe man and answered, "She is."

It was a beautiful full moon, indeed. The moon was big, and its silvery light shone at the two lovers, smiling at each other.

And under that beautiful silver moon, they kissed.

**-NeverEnding-  
**

[1_Omiai__ is some kind of Japanese arranged matchmaking, usually it will ended up in marriage… err, I dunno how to explain it better, sorry. But I'm sure most of you must've known about that ne? _

* * *

**A/N:** err… I hope the ending isn't as weird as I think it is, hahah… I do hope you'll like this tho, (especially you, lovefujitez!)

and what a coincidence that the song played as I wrote the ending was "Tsukiakari" _(moonlight)_ by Rie Fu XD;;

Anyway, when I first decided to use Kaguya-hime here, the plot was nothing like this. It was lighter and, well… less serious than this one. But when I read about Kaguya-hime in wikipedia (since I didn't really remember the story myself) I decided to change the plot. But I think this one is better then my previous plot after all XD;;

Reviews would be loved, con-crits are welcomed, and flames would be ignored XD;; 


End file.
